


Sparks

by orphan_account



Category: J-Rock - Fandom, Jrock, MEJIBRAY, Visual Kei - Fandom, meto - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Choking, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meto x self bdsm warnings:bloodplay, violence, choking





	

You'd been out clubbing with your friends for hours and it was seeming like a bust. 10:30 to 1:00am and not one cute person? Well that's how it was some days. But that day you could have really laid your hands on someone... Searching the crowd a little more intensely and checking your appearance in the nearby mirror, you spotted a hat at the bar with a nice body.

You didn't approach but looked a little longer, everything was checking out... 'Holy shit!' You thought, and left your friends without a word. You slowly approached the empty seat next to him and pretended to wait for the busy bartender. You stole another look at him, and it was true. Your heart was racing. He looked at you and noticed you staring, but didn't seem bothered. Meto from mejibray? You connected the dots and remembered this was a bar that he frequented, and this was a night he would be out, but you never expected an opportunity like that.

"Hey, meto?" He turned and looked at you calmly and nodded. You couldn't read him. You acted calm. "I think you're really cute" you said and smiled, then turned forward and went on your phone in embarassment. He was silent, but you remembered that was his trademark for fans and began to build up hope again. You decided to look back at him. He was smiling gently, and you think that he might have glanced at you. Did he think you were cute?

You smiled at him and subtly set your hand on the counter near his, not touching but making it clearer that you were interested and easier to accept. No luck, 30 seconds passed. You weren't about to touch him without his permission, so you took your hand back and pretended you were never interested to curb the embarassment.

Meto turned his head towards you shyly and made eye contact. The eye contact was excited and surprising, and it gave you chills. He grabbed your hand hanging at your side and smiled. You couldn't believe it. You held his hand... Slowly you started to rub your thumb against his skin, afraid to make eye contact and blushing like hell. He smiled again. Electricity ran between your bodies and your hearts beat louder than the club music.

"Do you like dancing?" He nodded and looked eager. You let go of his hand and slowly got up. He grabbed the tail of your shirt and you weaved through the crowd towards the center of the dance floor. You found an open space and turned towards him, not touching. He and you danced by yourselves at first, and you shared an awkward laugh. While you were still blushing and smiling he interrupted by reaching forward and hugging you. You froze, neither of you dancing. Your expression turned serious and you put your arms around him, then rested your head on his shoulder and breathed the hot air around him.

You picked your head back up and looked at him squarely, his face was so cute... You cast intention by looking at his lips, and slowly you moved together for a kiss. At first just a quick kiss and a break to see how he felt, then you both parted your lips and held contact, feeling each other inside and out. He was so fucking hot.

You leaned into his ear and said over the music "mind if we go back to your place?" And moved back to see his response. He smiled and gave a thumbs up, cute as hell. He led the way and you left silently, you couldn't believe how this had turned out...

Back at his apartment, it was decorated just as wildly as you had expected. Not very clean, but it didn't bother you, you were thinking of other things. He turned on the lights and led you to his bed, where he sat down after taking off his hat and necklace. You sat down facing him and said 'what would you like tonight?' He smiled. You were wondering how he was going to communicate anything this complicated without words when suddenly he said "choke me". His voice was no longer a mystery, and these were the first words he said to you... 

 

You nodded and smiled, "I'd love to". You looked at his tattoo and understood it, apparently. He took off his shirt and laid down. You straddled him and rubbed your hands down his chest before resting them over the outline of his tattoo. He let out a little squeak and that was the second time you heard his voice. You began to squeeze in from the sides, careful to avoid his windpipe. He began to writhe slowly. He gasped and smiled, his eyes closed tightly. You pressed harder and felt him struggle underneath you. You watched his adorable body and admired his soft skin. What a fucking sexy being held captive in your hands...

You wanted to touch him more and more, and you released his neck. He gasped and moaned quietly. After a few moments of recovery, where you softly stroked his body and admired all of his features, he reached his arms above his head like a kitten stretching. You giggled a little and said "you're cute". He smiled and half-laughed, and looked you in the eyes longingly.

"Bite me" he begged boldly. You melted.  
"where's good, and how hard?" You hoped he'd let you be rough.

"anywhere's good. make me bleed, I'll tell you if I want to quit" he said with a serious tone. Wow, but he said blood? You guessed he couldn't take it, but you decided to start anyways. You sort of wanted to hear him scream. You smiled and looked down at his nipples. They were really cute, and they seemed to have some scars from this before. He always hid them and that suddenly made sense to you.

You clenched your teeth into the skin just around his nipple, and he immediately started whining. It had to hurt, but he pressed his hand to the back of your head pushing you to bite harder. Your breaths were loud against the skin of his chest and you fought to keep hold while his body instinctively jerked around. You decided to shift your effort and press harder towards one side so that your canine might push in and draw blood. The other side drew back and you tugged at his skin, pinning your effort into the one central wound. He finally let out a moan. A pained, high-pitched breathy moan so nice that you shut your eyes to think about it. You held on until he let out another one and then you let go and allowed his skin some rest. 

"Was it nice?" You panted, looking at the tears that built up around his eyes. He nodded and you smiled at each other. No blood was drawn, so you wondered if he was dissatisfied. He looked at the wound and rubbed it gently, then fell back into a relaxed position. You ran your fingers around the wound and built up some courage, then asked "do you want to do some bloodplay?"

"Yeah, here" he said and you looked at him in anticipation. He began to bite his tongue and almost immediately it turned red. A tear ran down his left cheek and you wiped it off gently for him. A couple of drops of dilluted blood ended up on his lips, and he pulled you in for a kiss. The taste was strong and he pushed the blood out of his mouth with his wounded tongue. Some of it dripped down his chin or ended up on your cheek, and some of it went into your mouth. You danced your tongue around his and when it went into your mouth you gave it a light bite. You leaned away and let the blood drip down your chin, and wiped it with your hand. It was so beautifully red. He looked so cute with blood on his face... He smiled and he was more adorable than ever, with his lips and cheeks decorated with little smudges and drips. 

You brushed your wet fingers along his torso and proudly watched them leave streaks. He stroked your arm gently and followed it around. You laid down next to him and looked into his eyes. You laid there processing the night, and wondered if it was okay to fall asleep like this. Meto used a remote to turn off the light and curled up next to you, and for once you felt better than you ever imagined you could.


End file.
